The Rose Child
by Gamer95
Summary: Years after the events of RWBY. The Grimm have been wiped out, bringing peace back to the land of Vale. One team of huntresses goes to take care of a criminal in a far-off city...and it is there that their leader finds a new family member...One that requires delicate love and care after years of abuse and neglect...
1. Chapter 1

"Man, these missions have been pretty peaceful lately, haven't they?" Yang Xiao Long pointed out, stretching her arms over the unconscious form of a common criminal. "It's almost sad the Grimm are gone...I kinda miss pounding their ugly faces in."

"You would feel that way, wouldn't you?" Weiss Schnee sniffed as she rolled her eyes.

"As fun as killing Grimm may have been, I for one am glad they're finally gone." Blake Belladonna said, also a bit miffed by her partner's comment.

"Yeah, Yang!" Ruby Rose threw in. "No Grimm, less people getting hur-" She had placed her hand on her hip where the pocket of her skirt was...and she noticed that it was empty. Her eyes widened, and she began digging through both pockets. Her team looked at her, exasperated.

"You lost your wallet again, didn't you sis?" Yang asked as she rolled her eyes.

"...Yes..." Ruby said, grinning sheepishly. Yang turned to her other team mates and opened her mouth to speak...

"We know the drill." Blake rolled her eyes as she turned and walked to look for the leader's wallet elsewhere.

"I am seriously considering gluing that wallet to your arm, Ruby." Weiss said, shaking her head as she walked away.

"Well, let's get your wallet back...AGAIN..." Ruby grinned sheepishly as all of her team mates went looking for her lost item. Sighing in annoyance with herself, the young woman turned around and went to look for her wallet.

**Twenty minutes later...**

Ruby was now on her hands and knees as she searched around for the missing wallet.

"Ugh...Come on...Where is that stupid thing?" The young woman muttered under her breath...until her hand clasped around something familiar...Picking up the object, Ruby grinned and fist pumped when she saw it was, in fact, her wallet. She sighed with relief and placed the item back in her pocket.

She was about to turn and leave...but then her ears picked up a terrible sound...First, it sounded like a man yelling obscenities. Then, she heard the sound of a child screaming in pain. The huntress turned to see a normal looking house...but she knew that the sounds were coming from it.

The noises made her extremely uneasy. She was a huntress, it was her job to make sure people were safe. So, she decided it couldn't hurt yo take just a little peek... Using her semblance to quickly dash to the window, she looked inside...and promptly placed a hand over her mouth in horror.

There was a massive blob of a man towering over the tiniest little boy she had ever seen in her life. The poor little thing probably wouldn't even come up to her knee, and here this fat bastard was raining down a series of punches and kicks all over his little body, drawing blood and causing nasty bruises. Then, the man lifted the child up by the scruff of his shirt, and Ruby could see the spit flying into the poor child's face as the man yelled. She listened closely, and managed to make out him saying...

"YOU DO NOT SCREAM IN MY HOUSE, YOU WORTHLESS, UGLY LITTLE FREAK! YOU SHOULD HAVE DIED IN THAT CAR CRASH WITH THOSE WORTHLESS PARENTS OF YOURS! YOU NEVER DO ANYTHING RIGHT! THE CHORES ARE NEVER FULLY COMPLETED! AND THEN YOU TRY TO BLAME IT ON DUDLEY?! HE'S A PERFECT CHILD! YOU'RE NOT A CHILD, YOU'RE A DISGUSTING ABOMINATION, AND YOU'RE DAMN LUCKY THAT WE WERE WILLING TO TAKE YOU INTO OUR HOME! NOW TOMORROW, THE CHORES BETTER BE DONE, OR I WILL KILL YOU SO WE DON'T HAVE TO DEAL WITH YOUR INEPTITUDE! DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"

With every word the man spoke, Ruby felt herself grow more and more enraged, to the point where she was digging her fingers into the windowsill. And when the fatass threatened to kill the poor little boy over not doing chores properly, she had had enough. It was her job to help those in need...and this poor kid needed help more than ever.

Vernon was about to drag Harry back to his cupboard, when the sound of shattering glass made him snap his head around. A figure had crashed through his window and rolled upon hitting the ground, before stopping in a kneeling position, allowing Vernon to get a good look at her.

She was pale, and had neck-length reddish-black hair, which covered one of her eyes. She was wearing a black corset, with a matching skirt and leggings, as well as a pair of black boots.

And she was also pointing a rifle at him.

Vernon screamed at the sight of the gun, and immediately held Harry in front of him as a human shield. The little boy looked at the gun, eyes wide with terror, and then closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, waiting to be shot.

Ruby scowled at the man. To think he would stoop so low as to use a child as a human shield...

"Let the poor kid go, or so help me I am going to RIP YOUR HEAD OFF!" Vernon was terrified. This woman was clearly an experienced huntress...and she had caught him red-handed abusing the freak. Self-preservation took over his mindset, and with a terrified whimper, he roughly tossed the child in his hands so that he landed at the woman's feet in a crumpled heap.

Ruby stared in shock as the child hit the ground...then he let out a pitiful whimper that took a butcher's knife to her heartstrings. Tentatively, she placed a hand on the tiny boy's shoulder. He flinched at the touch, but gradually calmed himself when he realized she wasn't hurting him.

Ruby's free fist clenched, and she began trembling with anger. Slowly, she rose to her feet, eyes now completely hidden by her hair. Vernon backed up against the wall, knowing that she meant business.

"...Why?" Vernon looked at her nervously. "Why did you do that to a child?" Vernon couldn't find the words to speak. Ruby slowly began to approach him. "Do you think I'm just gonna let you get away with that? I'm a huntress. It's my job to protect people...even if it's from other people. I think it's high time someone gave you a TASTE OF YOUR OWN MEDICINE!"

Screaming the last words, Ruby slammed the blunt end of Crescent Rose, her beloved scythe, into the fat man's stomach. As the man fell, she kicked him as hard as she could nonstop, then sat on top of him and began nailing him with a series of punches to the face. She may not be that physically strong normally...but since she was far beyond pissed, her punching power could give even Yang's a run for their money. By the time she was done, Vernon's face was covered with blood and bruises. He groaned in pain, and Ruby stepped off of him, scowling. Then, she turned her attention back to the boy. He was desperately trying to get back to his feet...but his injuries were too severe. He could barely even lift his arm...

Ruby's expression softened at the pitiful display, and she approached the child and knelt by his side.

"Hi there." She said, trying to remain cheerful to ease the tension. Harry's expression contorted into one of sheer terror, and he curled up into a ball.

"P-Please...don't hurt me..." He whimpered.

Ruby's smile faded, and she teared up a little at the child's fear. Wiping the tears away on her sleeve, she forced herself to smile. "Hey, come on, little guy." She said, a barely audible quake in her voice. "I wouldn't hurt a little cutie like you." Harry looked at her, appearing slightly surprised...then he flinched when she put a hand on his shoulder. He waited to get punched...but all she did was help him sit. He looked up into her smiling face, confused. "...I can get you out of here...if you want me to." Harry's eyes widened. A nice woman wanted to take him away from the pain and suffering the Dursley's inflicted on him? This was something he thought could only happen in dreams...Harry looked up at Ruby, and nodded his head shyly.

Ruby grinned, then gently scooped him into her arms, his little head resting snugly on her shoulder. He at first tensed at the touch...but forced himself to calm down, worried about offending the pretty lady. He took note of how nice it was to be held like this...and let out a soft yawn. Slowly, his eyes closed, and he fell into slumber.

Ruby's lips formed into a genuine smile at how peaceful the previously terrified little boy now looked. She rubbed the top of his head...and barely held back a squeal of delight as he snuggled up closer to her.

"Aw, you're just so CUTE! I just never wanna stop hugging you! I wanna pinch your little cheeks, and feed you cookies, and-" As she babbled on and on about how cute Harry was, she found herself walking out of the house, completely forgetting about the unconscious Vernon.

_With the others..._

"Any luck?" Yang asked as she regrouped with Blake and Weiss.

"No." Weiss huffed. "You know I wasn't joking when I said I was considering gluing that wallet to her arm."

"I didn't find it either." Blake shrugged.

"Well, I hope Rubes found it, or else-"

"Uh...Yang? Does your sister have a bleeding child in her arms?" Yang blinked, and she and Weiss turned to see their friend walking down the sidewalk. Sure enough, she was holding a sleeping, injured child tightly in her arms.

"Hey, uh...Ruby?" Yang said. Ruby didn't notice her, as she was too busy looking down adoringly at the tiny little boy and audibly cooing at how cute he was.

"-And I'm gonna buy you a little panda costume on Halloween, and we'll get lots of candy, and then I'll put some cookies in your trick-or-treat bag because Halloween needs cookies, and-"

"Ruby!" Weiss snapped.

"EEK!" Ruby squeaked at the harsh tone. "Oh...Hey girls! How'd you find the house?"

"...Ruby, take a look around you." Blake said flatly. Ruby blinked, then realized she had wandered away from the house without even realizing it.

"Geez...I could have gotten lost! This kid's cuteness is very distracting..." Ruby cooed out the last part, gently resting her chin on top of the boy's head.

"Okay, Ruby...What the hell is going on?!" Yang exclaimed, confused.

"SHHHHH!" Ruby hissed harshly, covering one of Harry's ears with one hand while smothering his other ear against her body to drown out the noise. "Are you TRYING to wake him up?!" Yang rubbed the back of her head and apologized.

"So...Why do you have a child, Ruby?" Blake asked. The other three girls were taken aback as their leader adopted a grim expression on her face and tightened her hold on Harry.

"I...I saved him from an abusive caretaker...H-He was so much bigger than the poor thing...Look at how tiny he is...And then the guy was like a mountain by comparison...He...He was punching him...Kicking him...Calling him useless...a freak...Telling him he should have died...And then he threatened to kill him...I...I beat the SH*T out of that bastard..." Ruby's friends stared in shock. It took a lot to get Ruby to swear... Then they noticed the tears forming in her eyes as she put her chin back on the little boy's head. Weiss looked down, hiding her sad expression. Blake's cat ears folded back against her head as she clenched her fists. Yang crossed her arms and muttered "Sick bastard..." under her breath.

Weiss looked up, trying to maintain a stoic demeanour. "So, what are you going to do with him?" Ruby adopted a thoughtful expression...then smiled at her friends sincerely.

"I'm gonna adopt him, and make sure he gets the life he deserves."


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm going to adopt him, and make sure he gets the life he deserves."

Weiss, Blake and Yang's eyes widened, and they stared at Ruby with shocked expressions. The young leader blinked and tilted her head in confusion.

"What?" She asked. Yang was the first to snap out of her stupor, and she approached her little sister, waving her hands.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Uh...adopting him? You...sure about that, sis? You don't seem to be the...uh...parental type." Ruby gasped, offended, then tightened her grip on Harry with a glare.

"I don't care! I'm gonna give him all the love he needs! I'll feed him, and play with him, and read him bedtime stories, and-"

"Ruby." Weiss interrupted. "Taking care of a child is a very big responsibility. I'm not sure you have that level of responsibility." Ruby's cheeks puffed out in irritation.

"And why not?"

"Because...well...you're Ruby!" Ruby pouted at those words.

"What do you think, Blake?" She asked. "Do you want to tell me I can't take care of the little cutie too?" Blake smiled.

"Actually, I fully support your decision." The other three girls stared at their teammate in shock. "I can tell you want to help him, you have a good heart, a stable job as a huntress, you'll have time to spend with him...I don't see what the trouble is." Weiss and Yang still stared at her as if she had started randomly doing the can-can, but Ruby grinned widely.

"Thanks, Blake! I'd hug you, but...kinda hugging someone else right now, and I don't wanna stop. ...Like, ever. He's too adorable."

Then, she felt something stirring in her arms. Blinking, she looked down to see the child was waking up.

Harry groggily opened his eyes. He felt...oddly comfortable. This wasn't his cupboard... Opening his eyes all the way, he saw black. He looked up...and he screamed at the sight of a stranger smiling down at him. He looked around and saw three other people, and began to panic. He weakly struggled in the woman's grasp, whimpering and breathing heavily and rapidly.

Team RWBY was taken aback by the child's reaction. Weiss, Blake and Yang all racked their minds, trying to think of a way to calm him down...

"Shhhhh..." The other three girls looked over and saw that Ruby had tightened her hold on the little boy, and was currently stroking the back of his head. "It's okay. We're not gonna hurt you. Just calm down...Calm down..." The three girls were taken aback by how soothing their leader's voice sounded when she said those words...and even more so when they actually worked, as the child gradually stopped struggling, and his frightened noises ceased, though he did still tremble a little.

Ruby smiled and placed a hand on the boy's cheek...but immediately pulled it back with a yelp. "Whoa, you're cold as ice, little guy... Yang, take my hood off." Yang raised a brow, but unattached the hooded cape from her little sister. The young leader grabbed it in one hand and immediately wrapped it around the child's tiny body, leaving only his head visible. Ruby smiled in satisfaction. "There! Nice and toasty!"

Harry was confused...but content. He decided not to question the woman's kindness, as he placed his head snugly against her chest, enjoying the newfound warmth of the cape wrapped around him and the soothing feeling of her fingers caressing his hair.

"Hey, sweetie...Do you have a name?" Harry opened his eyes, and he looked up at the woman. She was smiling at him.

"H-Harry..."

"Hi, Harry. I'm Ruby." She pointed to each of the other three women. "This is Weiss..." Weiss nodded. "...Blake..." Blake smiled. "...And Yang!" Yang waved. "Well, now we know each other. That's good, right?" Harry nodded.

"H-Hi, Miss R-Ruby...Miss Weiss...Miss Blake...Miss Yang..." Ruby giggled, and the other three couldn't help but smile at the sound of his voice.

"Aww, is there anything about you that ISN'T cute?" Ruby gushed as she nuzzled the child.

"C-Cute? F-Freaks aren't cute..." Harry said softly.

"You're not a freak, sweetie. You're just like any other person." Ruby cooed softly. What had that BASTARD put into the poor thing's head...?

Harry stared at the woman in shock. But he WAS a freak! Uncle Vernon said so! Wait...Uncle Vernon...He was beaten up...why wasn't he back at the Dursley's...? Why did the pretty red-haired woman take him away? And...

Harry looked up at the woman holding him, a pitifully scared look in his eyes. "Wh-What's gonna happen to me now, Miss Ruby?" Ruby grinned so widely it actually caused her physical pain.

"You're gonna live with me, sweetie! I'm gonna take good care of you. You don't have to worry about your creep of an uncle ever again."

Harry was confused. She...actually wanted him? She wanted a useless little freak who couldn't do chores properly? He had no idea what to say...What if she eventually came to realize that he was a freak and got rid of him, or started hurting him, or called him mean names? But then, he once again looked into her smiling face. Something about the woman's smile melted away all objections he had to her taking care of him. It seemed so genuine, so determined to make sure he was safe and happy, so...dare he say it...loving... An unsure expression lingered on Harry's face for a few more moments...then he smiled.

Ruby cheered internally, glad she had made the child smile at least. She then ruffled his hair gently, slightly widening his smile.

"...Weiss, looks like we were wrong." Yang commented.

"AWW, THAT'S SO SWEET! RUBY'S AMAZING, SHE'S A GREAT MOTHER, SHE'S-" Weiss caught herself, and cleared her throat. "Uh...y-yes. I think we misjudged her."

Ruby overheard her team mates talking about her parenting skills and grinned. "I told you I could do it! You said I can't take care of him, but what do you call what I'm doing right now?" Then she remembered... "Oh no, he's still injured! We have to get him to a hospital, girls!"

"Come on, we'll get to my car." Weiss said. The team quickly piled into Weiss's car, Ruby getting in last. She sat in the backseat, Harry placed comfortably in her lap, and buckled both of them in tightly. Immediately after they were buckled in, the young woman threw her arms around her soon to be charge.

Harry couldn't believe his luck...He met someone who would actually care for him. He was curious...what did the future hold for him?


	3. Chapter 3

"Are we there yet?"

"Ruby, I know you're anxious to get the kid healed and all, and I think that's great...But if you say that one more time, I am going to hurt you." Weiss said calmly. Ruby pouted, then looked down at the child snuggled closely in her lap.

"But look at him...Can you really blame me for wanting him to...NOT be in pain?"

"We're almost there, sis. Hang tight." Yang assured.

"Right. In fact, we should be pulling up right about..." they neared a sign for the hospital. "...Now."

"Thank goodness! ParkparkparkparkPARK!"

"Okay, okay!" Weiss snapped, pulling into the closest parking spot. "There. Now let's get him checked i-" The white-haired woman was interrupted by something rushing past her at an intense speed, blowing her to the side slightly and messing up her hair. Blinking, she turned to see Blake's hair was also messed up.

"Ha! I knew she'd pull that!" Yang laughed as she stepped out of the car. "You guys should've let her out first." Weiss and Blake gave her death glares.

_Inside the hospital..._

The hospital clerk stood at the front desk, patiently waiting for someone to arrive. She blinked...and yelped when all of a sudden a young woman holding a child in her arms was standing in front of her, looking grim.

"Wh-Where did you come fro-"

"No time." Ruby interrupted, holding out the nervous child. "Heal him. Now."

The clerk blinked, then stared in shock at the condition the child was in. The bleeding, the cuts, the bruises... "What happ-"

"No time to explain, get a doctor."

"Right away, ma'am." Ruby smiled cheerfully.

"Thank you!" As the woman went to go get a doctor, Ruby carried Harry to the waiting chairs and sat down with him still snug in her lap. She smiled down at him. "Well, little guy, the doctors are gonna make your owies all better." She cooed. Harry smiled up at her, then yawned softly. Ruby giggled. "Sleepy again? You woke up not too long ago. Oh well. Take a little nap if you want." Harry smiled appreciatively, then placed his head on the huntress's chest once more and let sleep take him. Ruby couldn't take her eyes off of him...

"Hey, Rubes!" Ruby's head snapped towards the doors. Yang stepped in, followed by Weiss and Blake. "So, you get the kid checked in?" Ruby smiled at her big sister.

"Yep! The clerk's setting everything up right now!"

"All right." Blake said. "Now we're gonna need to talk about a few things." Ruby tilted her head.

"Like what?"

"Like stuff Harry will need if you're going to raise him." Weiss answered. "First, we have to make sure the man who abused him gets put to justice. Then there's the task of legally adopting him. We'll have to set up a room, and then he's going to need new clothes. Those clothes are blood stained, and far too big for him."

"Ooh, and we can't forget to buy him lots of toys!" Ruby added.

"Well...yes...You're going to spoil him, aren't you?" Weiss asked, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you can bet on it." Ruby replied without missing a beat.

"Well, tell me you'll at least discipline him if he does something wrong!" Weiss argued.

"Well, yeah...but I don't think this sweet little angel has it in him to do anything wrong." Ruby said this last part as if she were praising a puppy. Then she looked up, slightly unsure. "Um...I don't think I have QUITE enough money on me to pay for all that myself..." Weiss smiled.

"Well, that's what you have me for." The woman adopted a surprised expression when she felt the leader's arm wrap around her.

"Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyoutha-" Weiss rolled her eyes and hugged Ruby back, careful not to disturb Harry, who was now held in only one of Ruby's arms.

"Don't forget ya got me to help move his bed and stuff in." Yang added. "And I'll also help you shop for hi-"

"No, no, you don't have to help me shop, Yang. Really." Ruby said urgently, knowing that shopping with her sister was an all day task.

"I'll do what I can to help out too." Blake added. Ruby smiled.

"Thanks, girls... Thanks so much."

"Uh...excuse me, miss...goth..."

"Me?" Ruby asked, withdrawing her arm from Weiss's neck and turning to the clerk.

"Yes! The doctor will see the child now." Ruby leapt to her feet, and was about to use her semblance to dash down the hallway...but remembered she was carrying a sleeping child and stopped herself. Calmly and slowly, she approached the front desk.

"...Lead the way, ma'am." She said calmly. The clerk nodded and motioned for the team to follow. She lead them to a door.

"All right, the doctor is inside here. Good luck." And with that, she turned to go back to the front desk. Ruby grabbed the door handle, and turned it. The team looked inside the room to see the doctor sitting at a desk, writing things down. Ruby approached, stood beside him, and rapidly but gently rapped her hand against the desk. The doctor's head snapped up, and he turned to look at the huntress.

"Ah, hello, miss. What's your name?"

"Hi, I'm Ruby and this is Harry, he's sleeping so don't wake him. My team and I were on a mission, we were fighting a bad guy who robbed a bank, but then after we beat the guy, I found out my wallet was missing, so we split up to look for it, so I found myself in this neighbourhood, and I found my wallet, but then I heard screaming, and I'm a huntress so I have to protect people in trouble, so I went to go take a look at it, and I saw a big fat guy beating up this little sweetie through the window because he didn't do the chores right or something, so I jumped through the window and pointed my gun at him, and he used the poor baby as a shield, and when I told him to let him go he threw him at me, so I stopped to make sure he was okay before I beat him up, and then I took the sweetie out of the house, and I found my team, and we brought him here!" Ruby finally stopped to take a breath after finishing her sentence. The doctor looked confused.

"...A relative was abusing him, and Ruby saved him." Blake said flatly.

"I see..." The doctor replied. "By chance would you be Ruby Rose of Team RWBY?"

"Yep!" Ruby said proudly. "And these are my team mates!"

"Ah yes, well I'll certainly take a look at the poor boy. I'll examine him, and I'll be sure to let you girls know when I have a better understanding of what he's been through."

"Great! But let me just wake him up so he knows what's going on." The doctor nodded. Ruby gently nudged Harry, and he let out a soft whimper at being awakened. He looked up, and smiled sleepily at the huntress. She smiled back. "Hey, sweetie. So the doctor's gonna see you now, okay?"

"O-Okay...A-Are you gonna come in with me?" Ruby frowned.

"Sorry, honey, I can't. But I'm not going anywhere. I'll be right here in the building when you're done, okay?" Harry hesitated, then nodded and allowed the doctor to take him away. As the doctor carried him to the medical room, Harry didn't take his eyes off of Ruby, who was giving him a smile that assured him that everything was going to be all right. Soon, Harry and the doctor were out of sight. Ruby sighed, knowing the wait was going to be agonizing.

_Forty five minutes later..._

"Ruby, please stop pacing. You're driving me crazy." Ruby sighed and sat down.

"Sorry, Weiss. I'm just tired of waiting."

"Looks like we don't have to wait any longer." Blake said, pointing to the doorway. Ruby immediately perked up upon seeing the doctor...but felt a sense of dread at the expression on the man's face. It was an expression of great urgency.

"D-Doctor...? What's wrong?" Ruby wasn't too sure she wanted to hear the answer... The doctor sighed.

"His injuries are worse than I thought...There's not an inch of skin on his body that isn't covered with some sort of injury, be it a bruise, a scrape, a scar, a burn...He has many broken bones, and suffered a fair amount of internal bleeding...We've managed to determine the causes of some of the injuries, believe it or not...Some of it was caused by a baseball bat, some by a belt, and I've noticed a few holes in his skin that looked like it was caused by nails...It's...it's a wonder the poor boy can even move..."

Weiss, Blake and Yang gaped in shock. They hadn't been aware the injuries were that bad. They were almost hesitant as they turned to see their leader's reaction...

Ruby's hair was completely covering her eyes. Her fists were clenched so tightly into her palms that they dug into them and drew a little bit of blood. She was trembling, and her teeth were gritted in fury. Her aura was flaring dangerously. Tears were streaming down her face. How could he...? How could such a ruthless, heartless monster exist? In her eyes, Vernon Dursley was worse than Roman Torchwick and Cinder Fall would ever be...

"...I'm going to kill him." Weiss, Blake and Yang stared at their leader, wide-eyed in shock. Then, Ruby snapped her head up, revealing the wildly enraged expression in her eyes. "I'M GONNA F*CKING MURDER THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M GONNA RIP HIS LIMBS OFF ONE BY ONE, THEN I'M GONNA SKIN HIM ALIVE AND ROLL HIM AROUND IN SALT, AND THEN I'M GONNA SLICE HIM OPEN AND RIP OUT HIS ORGANS AND STRANGLE HIM WITH THEM, AND THEN I'M GONNA CUT HIS F*CKING HEAD OFF AND HE IS GONNA GO STRAIGHT TO HELL, AND THEN THE DEVIL WILL FEEL SORRY FOR HIM AFTER I'M DONE WITH HIM!" Ruby's tangent was interrupted by multiple arms wrapping around her. She panted heavily, her rage slowly fading, and being replaced with an intense amount of sorrow for the poor, sweet, innocent little boy that had been subjected to such torment. "I-I'm sorry..." She said shakily. She turned to the doctor, who had hid behind the couch. "...A-Anything else?" The doctor stood and cleared his throat.

"B-By all accounts, the abuse the poor boy has suffered should have crippled him...He's a strong young man..." Ruby closed her eyes and bit her lip, whimpering as more tears cascaded from her eyes.

"Don't worry, Ruby." Weiss said, her, Blake and Yang not breaking the group hug. "We'll do everything we can to make sure he pays."

"He's not going to get away with it." Blake agreed.

"I especially won't let him." Yang growled.

"Th-Thanks, g-girls..." Ruby said softly.

"Miss Rose...There's an effective way to help him." Ruby turned to him. "We can try to transfer a little bit of my aura to the boy. That way, the injuries will heal more effectively. It's a rather lengthy process, however, as I can't give him too much at a time, I do need to give my aura time to regenerate after all... And it's likely that a fair amount of the scars will remain..."

Ruby, at this moment, wanted nothing more than to just run into the medical room, scoop Harry up in her arms, hold him tightly and never let go. But his health came first. Sighing shakily, she turned to the doctor and nodded.

"...Please...make his pain go away..." The doctor nodded.

"Very good. Please sit tight...This may take a while...

_Two hours later..._

Weiss didn't even bother to ask Ruby to stop pacing. After what they had just learned, she couldn't blame her...

The door opened, and Ruby instantly ran forward to meet the doctor. "How is he? Can I see him? Is he better?" The doctor chuckled tiredly, worn out from the aura transfer.

"He's doing alright now, Miss Rose. I've successfully managed to heal the injuries to his bones and organs. It felt as though there was...another force helping him heal and making my job that much easier...Well, anyway, you're free to see him no-" He didn't even finish his sentence as Ruby immediately used her Semblance to dash past him, sending him staggering to the side.

_With Harry..._

Harry had been very patient. He had done everything the doctor had asked of him, and the doctor was a nice man. But internally, the little boy really wanted to see Ruby again. She was nice, and she gave him hugs...Then, a terrifying thought came to him. What if she had left already?! What if he would never see her again?! His thoughts were interrupted when a blur ran into the room and slammed against the wall. Harry stared at the wall, and saw the familiar form of Ruby, flattened facefirst against the wall like a cartoon character, her limbs gone spread eagle. Harry gasped.

"M-Miss Ruby?! Are you okay?!" He called out. Ruby groaned in response, then regained her previous width and pulled herself out of the wall.

"I-I'm fine, sweetheart...Don't worry..." She mumbled, staggering around dizzily. She got over the dizziness quickly, though, and was by Harry's side in almost the blink of an eye, much to the little boy's surprise. "So...are you feeling better, honey?" Harry nodded shyly. Ruby smiled, tears threatening to fall once more. "I'm so glad." And with that, she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, holding his little head against her chest. Harry smiled and snuggled up. He had missed this... Ruby ran her fingers through the little boy's messy dark hair. "I'm gonna make sure you don't suffer anymore, sweetheart. I promise." Harry's eyes opened, wide with surprise. Then, tears of joy formed in them. He blinked them away, then wrapped his little arms around her waist.

Weiss, Blake and Yang had chosen this moment to come in. Weiss smiled widely at the scene before her, Blake nodded approvingly, and Yang teared up slightly, saying "My baby sister's grown up..." under her breath.

Ruby wasn't aware the others were watching. She continued to hold the boy she hoped would be her future child. Then, she got onto the bed with him, lifted him into her lap, and hummed a soft, gentle, soothing tune into his ear. **[It's the first part of Red Like Roses btw.]** Harry snuggled up closer...then was once again fast asleep.

"EEEEEEEE, RUBY HAS TO ADOPT HIM SOON!" Weiss gushed, not even caring about her indifferent image anymore.

"I told you guys." Blake said with a smirk.

"You go, sis." Yang flashed a thumbs up. Ruby heard them, blushed slightly, then turned to them with a smile. She raised a finger to her lips.

"Shh. Not so loud. ...You'll wake him." And with those words, she turned back to look at the little boy sleeping soundly in her arms. It was at this moment she knew...she was completely and irrevocably in love with the little boy.


	4. Author's Note

All right, I'm posting this on each story so that I can get a variety of people's attention.

Hey guys, thanks a lot for following my stories. I'm glad you enjoy them so much, but I'll admit, I can't take ALL the credit. I do have a writing partner, FireKitsune1. He's a great guy, and I love working with him, but we've come to a disagreement. You see, I've made this whole "adopted abused Harry" thing into a recurring thing in my fics. I love doing them with different characters, and seeing how I can differentiate them. However, FireKitsune is getting a little pissed at me, because I keep adding in new mothers. Here's a list of the mothers:

Lucy [Elfen Lied]

Virgo [Fairy Tail]

Blair [Soul Eater]

Cinder [RWBY]

Ruby [RWBY]

Weiss [RWBY]

Blake [RWBY]

Yang [RWBY]

Ada [Resident Evil]

Mikasa [Attack on Titan]

Yoko [Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann]

Mizore [Rosario + Vampire]

Ahri [League of Legends]

Sona [League of Legends]

Akali [League of Legends]

Raynare [High School DxD]

Moka [Rosario + Vampire]

Annie [Attack on Titan]

Rukia [Bleach]

Seras [Hellsing]

Lucina [Fire Emblem]

Black Rock Shooter [Black Rock Shooter]

Samus [Metroid]

Yoruichi [Bleach]

Raven [Teen Titans]

Ryuko [Kill la Kill]

Satsuki [Kill la Kill]

Asuna [Sword Art Online]

Pyrrha [RWBY]

Shana [Shakugan no Shana]

Yes, it's a lot. And considering the fact that I'll likely add more to the list, and that I do take requests [provided I take an interest in the character], FireKitsune's feeling a little overwhelmed. That's problematic for both of us, because...I don't think myself capable of doing these on my own. I do have a couple other people to help me, Gilgamesh the King, who has flat out admitted that the fluffy stuff is not his thing, and marethyu-the-proxy, who's been having trouble getting online as of late... So, yeah, me and FireKitsune end up doing a large percentage of the work, and he's at his wits end. We even got into an argument about it today that nearly ended our partnership. I can't do all this on my own, and even with two people it's a lot. That's where you guys come in. I really, REALLY hate to ask, but I'm getting a little bit desperate here... I was hoping some of you might be willing to step in and help me out with planning for some of these fics. If things keep going the way they are for me and FireKitsune, I fear that we may end up having to cancel these altogether. I don't want to cancel them, but we barely managed to reconcile, and if I keep getting him to do all these himself, he'll probably snap eventually and just give up on me entirely, which would end up causing me painful memories every time I update one of the fics. Besides, I need something to work off of, and other writers are excellent sources for that.

Again, I'm very sorry to ask this of you guys, and if any of you out there are able and willing to plan these out with me, I will be eternally grateful. If you'll help, just send me a message, and I'll explain what you need to do. Thanks immensely once again, and here's hoping things will turn out all right. I'm not putting any limits as to how many people can help, either. To quote Dr. Eggman himself, You know what they say, the more the merrier!


	5. Chapter 4

Ruby was given permission by the doctor to stay the night in Harry's room so he wouldn't feel lonely throughout the night. When Harry finally fell asleep, given a kiss goodnight and tucked in by Ruby, Ruby immediately started to make a plan to surprise Harry by having his room ready when she took him home with her.

Her plan consisted of cleaning out one of the rooms that she was using for storage and getting furniture, toys, and clothes for Harry. The planning was going so well until she hit a snag, she would need the help of her team to help her and Harry would be alone during the process.

She wracked her brain until she had an idea. Quickly but quietly going to the room's phone, Ruby dialed the house number of two of her long time friends, Jaune Arc and Pyrrha Arc. When Jaune answered the phone with a yawn, she explained her plan to him and her need for help from him and his team. Jaune, being the good friend that he was, was instantly on board with helping, and Pyrrha readily agreed as well.

Ruby was smiling happily after they agreed to help. "Great! Thanks Jaune! Thanks Pyrrha!" Ruby thanked them before they finished talking, Jaune telling her that he'll pass the message to Nora and Ren. After thanking them again, she hung up and smiled at the sleeping harry. She knelt down by his side and placed a hand on his tiny shoulder. "Harry. Wake up, honey." She said sweetly. Harry's mouth twitched as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at Ruby.

"Hi, Miss Ruby..." He said softly.

"Morning Harry." Ruby greeted cheerfully. "Did you sleep well?

"Yes..." Harry replied with a nod. "Your lullaby really helped..."

"I'm glad that helped you." Ruby told him as she hugged him. Harry closed his eyes and rested his head on the woman's chest. She was so warm and comfy. Ruby wished she could stay like this but she knew she couldn't right now. Pretty soon she would need to meet up with her team and start preparing the room. Fortunately, she could continue hugging him until Jaune's team arrived. And so, she did just that, even gently speaking to him as she did so. "Hey Harry, I have something to tell you." Ruby started to say gently, gaining his attention as he looked up at her. "Today I have a few errands to run so some of my friends will be coming to keep you company." Ruby explained.

Harry blinked, then looked down, a nervous expression on his face. "Kay..."

"Don't worry." Ruby said as she placed her hand on his cheek and rubbed it. "They're some of the nicest people I know, plus when I get back, I'll have a surprise for you."

Harry looked at her. "You promise to come back...?" He said softly.

Ruby smiled and ruffed his hair. "No one will be able to stop me from coming back." Ruby admitted, causing Harry to smile.

"Okay...I'll miss you..." He said shyly.

"I'll miss you too...though I won't be leaving until my friends get here." Ruby told him. They spent the rest of the time cuddling while waiting for Team JNPR.

Within an hour, the room to Harry's room opened slightly, and a man with blonde hair poked his head through the crack. "Is this the right room?" Jaune asked out loud as he noticed Ruby and smiled.

"Hey Jaune!" Ruby greeted. "Come in and meet Harry!"

Jaune opened the door and looked towards the hallway. "Hey guys, I found the room!" Jaune called out, causing multiple sets of feet to be heard coming towards the door. Harry fidgeted nervously and clutched at Ruby's corset. Ruby wrapped her arm around him as a man and two women appeared at the doorway.

"Don't worry. These are the friends I told you about." Ruby explained gently.

Harry looked at her nervously and looked at the four people that just entered the room. Nora was the first one to speak. "Oh my God! He's adorable!" Nora exclaimed loudly.

"Nora!" Ruby hissed with a pout. "Don't be so loud! You'll scare him!"

Nora jerked in shock and rubbed the back of her head sheepishly. "Hehehe, sorry about that Ruby." Nora apologized as Ren walked up to them.

"So this is him, then?" He said with a smile. "Hey there. I'm Ren."

Ren bent down to Harry's eye level and smiled. Harry looked at him nervously, not knowing what to do. "H-hello." Harry greeted.

"You don't need to be shy." Pyrrha chipped in, smiling at Harry. "We're friendly."

"We won't hurt you." Jaune added. "We want to make sure that you won't be lonely today." Harry looked to Ruby, who gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back.

"And we're going to make sure that you have a fun day." Nora told him, trying to make sure she wasn't as loud as before.

"Hear that, sweetie?" Ruby said. "You're gonna have lots of fun while I'm gone." Harry couldn't help but nod his head and smile. Ruby kissed the tip of his nose. "I'll try not to be too long." Ruby told him as she hugged him. Internally, she knew it would take a large percentage of the day to finish up her work, but she would try her best to make it quick. With that in mind, she broke the hug and kissed Harry on the head and stood up. "I'll be back." Ruby told him as she kissed his forehead and headed towards the door. She looked back at him and smiled. "I love you."

Harry's eyes widened and he teared up slightly. "I...I love you too..." He said softly. She lingered at the doorway for a moment with the smile still present before turning and leaving the room. When she left, Harry looked down and frowned sadly. He felt a hand clap on his shoulder, and looked up into Jaune's smiling face.

"Don't worry, she'll come back before you know it." Jaune said as he, along with the others, smile at Harry. Harry forced himself to smile back. He was a little nervous...But he would be brave. For Ruby... Team JNPR noticed the forced smile and mentally frowned, thinking about ways they could get him to open up. It was Jaune that spoke first. "Hey Harry, want to hear the tale of our adventures?"

Harry blinked, eyes wide. "Adventures?" He said softly. The other three smiled.

"We do have a fair amount of tales to tell." Pyrrha agreed.

"Um...Okay." Harry said softly.

"All right." Jaune said. "It all started when we went to a little school called Beacon..."


	6. Chapter 5

The second Ruby left Harry in the room with Jaune and his team, Ruby pulled out her scroll and started a conference call with her team. "Hey, girls!" Ruby said as her teammates appeared on the monitor.

"Hey Ruby." the other members of team RWBY greeted back. "So are you set for today?" Blake asked her.

Ruby grinned ear to ear and nodded. "Totally!" She exclaimed. "I already know exactly what I wanna get for him."

Yang smirked with excitement. "So where are we going to hit up first?" Yang asked her with barely concealed excitement.

"Well, I'm thinking he needs clothes first..." Ruby said.

The moment she said that, she immediately regretted it as her older sister yelled out happily. "CLOTHES SHOPPING!" Yang yelled out, almost causing the other three to kiss their hearing goodbye.

"Yang, we are NOT spending hours in the clothing stores." Ruby said flatly. "Harry'll be missing me and I wanna get back to him as soon as possible."

Yang pouted at her reply. "Fine." Yang said, pouting all the while.

"Great. Now where should we meet?" Weiss asked.

Ruby thought for a moment. "Meet me by the mall complex that's near the hospital." Ruby told them, earning a nod from the others. Ruby shot Harry's hospital room a soft smile. 'Don't worry Harry, I'll be back before you know it.' Ruby mentally promised before turning her attention towards her scroll. "Aright guys, I'll meet you there." And so, the girls all hung up and began to make their way to the mall complex. Ruby walked out of the hospital and quickly made her way to her car and drove towards the Mall. She drove as fast as the speed limit would allow. And within fifteen minutes she made it to the Mall's parking lot, with the others following behind seconds later. Ruby smiled at her friends and waved cheerfully. They waved back while making their way to her.

"So, shall we begin?" Weiss asked. Ruby smiled as she enthusiastically nodded at the Schnee heiress.

"Then let's go." Blake said, beginning to walk to the building. Yang grinned madly as she followed the Cat Faunus, with Weiss and Ruby following behind her. "Now, what kind of clothes are you looking for, Ruby?" Blake asked.

"You know, a few pairs of pants, shirts, underwear, socks, pajama, those kind of things." Ruby listed.

"Yeah, but any specific brand you're looking for?" Yang asked.

Ruby shook her head. "Not in particularly." Ruby confessed.

"Well then that makes things easier." Weiss said. "Let's begin searching." They went to the first clothing store that was close to the entrance to the mall and walked inside it.

And so...

"...Yang, we don't need THAT many clothes." Ruby said with a sweatdrop. Ruby, along with Weiss and Blake were currently staring at Yang, who was carrying a mountain of clothes in her arms.

"What? But it'd be nice for him to have a big selection!" Yang protested.

Ruby nodded. "I really appreciate the sentiment, but this is going over board."

"So now I gotta put them all back?" Yang whined. Ruby nodded yes, making Yang frown sadly as she went back to return the clothes.

"...Keep the pajamas with the little teddies on them though!" Ruby called after her. Weiss and Blake looked at her. "...What? They're cute." They rolled their eyes as they looked at some more clothes. Soon enough, they found themselves carrying a decent number of clothing-filled bags, though Yang was still a bit sour about the fact that they couldn't get more.

"What's next?" Blake asked.

Ruby thought for a moment. "I want to get Harry some toys for him to play with." Ruby told them.

"Maybe we could get him some books too." Blake added, smiling softly.

Ruby's eyes lit up. "Yeah! We can get him fairy tale stories that I can read him at night." Ruby said excitedly.

"I'm sure he'd really appreciate that." Blake said with a nod. She smiled as they went into a toy shop.

This time, Ruby was the one who was going overboard. She had a cart filled with various stuffed animals, the pile itself almost touching the ceiling.

"Sis...At least get him something besides a bunch of stuffed animals." Yang said with a sweatdrop.

"Oh, I did!" Ruby smiled and pointed towards a long line of shopping carts, each one filled with various other playthings.

Her team looked on with wide eyes as they sweat dropped. 'And she said I was going over board.' Yang thought.

"Can you even afford all that?" Weiss asked with a raised brow. "I said I'd pitch in, but this is ridiculous!"

Ruby blushed in embarrassment. "Sorry. I'll put them back."

"...Keep the teddy bear with the overalls. It's cute." Weiss replied. Ruby smiled in agreement as she lessened the amount of toys to a more acceptable level. "Okay, is that better?" She asked, gesturing to the single overflowing cart. They rolled their eyes but nodded in approval. "Yay!" Ruby cheered. They proceeded to the register and bought all the toys. The cashier raised his eyebrow at the excessive amount of toys but shrugged his shoulders as he started to scan them. Of course, since Ruby had bought all the toys, carrying them was her duty. If she was unhappy about having to carry all of them, she didn't show it as she happily skipped to the book store with her friends following behind.

Ruby decided to leave finding the books to Blake, as she trusted her judgement. Blake, being one of the more reasonable ones of the group, only got a few books including: Little Red Riding Hood, Alice in Wonderland, Goldilocks and the three bears, and Snow White and the Seven Dwarves. Ruby smiled as Blake carried the books they had purchased.

With bags in tow, team RWBY left the mall and walked to their cars, promising to make their way to Ruby's house. Ruby smiled as she began to drive. She was happy that she was able to get stuff that Harry needed and deserved after living in a hellish house for years. She couldn't wait to get him out of the hospital and show him his new bedroom.

Within forty minutes, she made it to her house. She stepped out, carrying the bags of toys she had purchased. Her friends drove into the driveway as she reached the door.

Yang stepped out. "All right, sis. You get back to the kid, we'll handle the room." Weiss came up and took the toys out of Ruby's hands as she smiled gratefully.

"Are you sure?" Ruby asked. "I can stay and help if you want..."

They smiled and shook their head no. "Go on and go to him." Blake said. "You've been away from him long enough."

Ruby nodded. "Thanks, girls...You're the best." She climbed into her car and waved. "Thank you!" She called back as she drove off. Her friends waved as Ruby sped off to the hospital.

'I'm coming, Harry...See you really soon, sweetie...' She thought.

She drove to the hospital and quickly found a spot to park then quickly made her way to the front door, eager to get to Harry as soon as possible.


	7. Chapter 6

Ruby had used her semblance to rush into the room, to see Harry happily chatting with Pyrhha. The perky goth giggled as her boy talked to her friends. "So then Nora got trapped by Grimm, and we had to go and take care of it quick." Pyrrha explained

"Wow! What happened?" Harry asked.

"Jaune ran in and used his sword to kill it!"

Jaune grinned and flexed his muscles. "Yep, it was pretty awesome."

"You only did it cuz Ren pushed you towards it." Pyrrha reminded him.

"Well, I still did it, didn't I?" Jaune replied, visibly deflated.

"After you ran around for five minutes wailing." Ren reminded.

Jaune's shoulders sagged, and he pouted. "Whatever...Bottom line, I still got it done..."

Pyrrha patted his head, then turned back to Harry...only to see him being snuggled by Ruby. "Miss Ruby!" Harry cheered happily when he noticed the hooded woman.

"Oooh! Harry baby snuggle wuggy buggy!" She mini freaked, nuzzling him Harry was giggling with glee at her affection. He was so happy to see her! "Harry! I got you a couple something's while I was out!" Ruby exclaimed

Harry blinked and tilted his head. "Huh? But...Why...? You didn't have to..."

"Of course I did! All little boys deserve toys for being good! I wanted to get you a weapon, but you're a LITTLE too young." Ruby admitted

Harry smiled slowly and tightened his hug on his new caretaker. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"No problem little panda dear!" She rather randomly complimented, hugging him Harry giggled at the funny nickname and pressed himself into her bosom.

"Well, let's check out Harry's presents!" Nora grinned

"You're gonna love them, sweetie!" Ruby said happily.

She reached into the bag, and pulled out a teddy bear! Harry looked at the small plush toy, and he was delighted almost instantly. "T-Thank you Miss Ruby!" He exclaimed, gingerly taking it He inspected the little bear, and began to rack his brain for a name for it. "um...uhh...Bearington!" he dubbed him.

Ruby giggled. "Aw, that's a cute name."

He blushed and shied down . "Thank you.."

Ruby gave him a kiss on his cheek. "Bearington's gonna be your best friend for a long time!"

"I wanna be friends with you too!" Harry cheered.

Ruby poked his nose. "But that implies we're not already friends."

"No! No we're friends!" he whimpered, hugging her

Ruby giggled. "Aw, I know we are." She cooed, hugging him back. Harry smiled as Ruby gave him his cuddles. She was soft... And she smelled like roses! And oddly, cookies and gun smoke. It was a nice smell... He loved the smell, because it was associated with Miss Ruby, who he also loved. She was super duper lotsa nice! "Now...what else do we have here? Oh! Lookie!" she cheered, pulling out a bag of cookies. "Chocolate chip! Wow, what are the odds of these being in here? But I can't eat all of these cookies by myself! If only there was someone here who could help me! Hmmm... Hey...you wanna help me eat them?~" she teased.

Harry looked down. "Um...Is it okay if I have some...?" He asked softly, hopefully.

"Yes! Open wide!" she exclaimed, shoving a few into his mout.

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at the sudden shoving of the cookies into his mouth, then he chewed slowly. They were...heaven! It was so delicious! Better than anything he's ever eaten! Smiling widely, he looked at Ruby. "Yummy!"

"Yaaaay! Cookies!" Ruby cheered, digging in while feeding Harry at the same time.

Soon, they both had mouths full of cookies. "Uh Ruby, I think you're feeding him a little too much, Let him eat slowly!" Pyrrha warned

Ruby pouted. "Oh...Okay..." She mumbled.

"I-It's ok Miss Ruby!" Harry said quickly, hugging her again, "Don't be sad!"

Ruby smiled brightly. "Aw, you're so sweet." She cooed.

"S-Sweet..? I dunno if..." he whimpered not sure if he should accept such a compliment

"Well, I DO know. You're as sweet as honey!" Ruby replied, poking his nose and giggling. Harry blushed as deep as Ruby's cloak, and hid in her shirt as she said that, letting out a squeak of embarassment. "EEEEE, SO CUDDLYYYYY!" Ruby cooed, delighted. Ruby pulled the covers over them and cuddled with him, pressing him into her bosom before dropping the biggest bomb on him. "Hey...you wanna come home with me?" Harry looked at her. So it was true...She really, REALLY wanted him...She was going to take care of him, and love him, and give him lots of food and hugs and kisses.. He teared up a bit, and dove at her again, snuggling up to her as he let out happy sobs. Ruby smiled sadly. She knew he was crying tears of joy...He wasn't sad. "Hey...there you go Harry...shhh it's ok now!" she said happily. Harry clutched at her corset and sobbed, letting out his pain and sadness. "Shhh...shh...it's ok baby..." she whispered to him, rocking him. Team JNPR filed out of the room while they cuddled one another. They all had smiles on their faces. Mother and son needed to be alone. "Don't worry Harry...there'll be cookies and hugs at every turn...more importantly me. I'll work hard for you..." she whispered.

"And...I'll be a good boy...I promise..." Harry whispered back. "I'll try extra hard not to make you mad or sad..."

"You could never make me angry Harry...ever." She whispered back tenderly. "I mean, you're just too super ultra mega cute for that!" Harry blushed through his sobs, enjoying the attention. Ruby began to rock him back and forth gently. "Jusssst let it out...then we'll go back home and see what your Aunties have prepped for you..." Harry sniffled into her chest for thirty more minutes. It felt so good to let it all out... "Good boy! Now let's get you signed out, then change you into some new clothes, then go back home." She grinned, rubbing his head

Harry smiled softly at her. "Thank you...For not hating me..."

"I could never hate you honey..." She whispered. "And I don't see how anyone except heartless monsters could feel anything but love for a cutie like you."

Harry blushed and accepted the praise, before a nurse came in and took off all the tubes and wires. "He's set to go, Miss Rose." The nurse said politely.

"Thank you!" She cheered, then semblance sped to the desk and signed him out

She wrote so fast it's as though her hand was a blur. When in reality, it was! Due to her semblance of course. Then she sped outside to see team JNPR sitting around outside, pprobably waiting for her. They all turned to her with smiles on their faces. "Hello again!" Pyrrha cheered, standing up, "Ready to get going? Weiss called and said we needed to drive you back."

Ruby smiled brightly. "That must mean they're done! Yay!" She cheered.

Ren grabbed the car and pulled it up, and Ruby and Harry took the back seat. Since they didn't have a booster seat for the tiny little thing, Ruby would make a suitable replacement. Still on Miss Ruby's lap, they drove, and Harry stayed cuddled up to her the whole time. Ruby was speaking softly to him all the while, rubbing his head and promising him a good life. Harry ate that up like cookies, and stayed close while Nora filmed the whole thing. "I'm gonna put this on YouTube and the world's gonna love it!" She said excitedly.

"Don't put that on YouTube, this is a private moment! Put in on Twitter." Jaune said mischeviously

"Ooooooh, okay! Smart idea, Jaune!" Nora complimented.

Ruby and Harry didn't really notice, as they were busy hugging one another. At that moment, they felt as if they were the only things in the world. Then, quite suddenly, Ren stopped the car. They all turned to look at him, and he shrugged. "We're already here." Everyone stared. "...So I went slightly over the speed limit! It was an accident!"

"Sure Ren, Sure." Jaune teased, moving so Ruby could carry Harry out of the car.

"Thanks for the ride..." She said absentmindedly.

Then she ran into the house, as fast as possible. She wanted to show Harry his beautiful new bedroom! "YOU DOLTS! The Bed goes on the other side!" Weiss' voice called

Ruby sweatdropped. "Ooooh. It's NOT ready yet..." She said with a small smile.

"YIP! YIP!" Called a dog.

Harry stiffened. A dog...Like...Like Ripper?! A small Corgi padded into the room and looked up at Ruby expectedly, then confused at the person in her arms Harry nervously moved closer to Ruby. The puppy looked nice enough...But what if it was a trap? "Ooh! Harry, this is Zweii, my dog!" Ruby said happily

Harry looked at her nervously. "H-He's not...mean...like Ripper...Is he...?"

Ruby's eyes narrowed. "Who's Ripper...?"

"M-My Aunt Marge's dog...He hates me, and he likes to bite me..."

Ruby was shocked, but shook it off and crouched down. "Harry, Zweii is a REALLY nice doggy." She looked down at the puppy, who was eagerly jumping up to greet this new face. "Wanna say hi? He really wants to meet you!"

"If...if he's nice ..." He admitted

Ruby smiled and looked at Zwei. "Be a good little doggie to Harry, kay Zwei-Zwei?" She cooed.

The dog yipped in response, then sniffed Harry slowly.

Harry flinched, then the dog lunged forward with a bark and...licked his cheek repeatedly.

Harry started to smile , then giggle, then laugh uncontrollably as Zweii assaulted him

Zwei was delighted as well, yipping happily in between licks.

Soon Harry was hugging Zweii with glee. He liked Doggies!

He picked up the small animal, and Zwei decided he liked this new friend.

Ruby then picked the two of them up and carried them to where her friends were working.

She wasn't really paying attention, however. She was too busy cooing over her two special little guys getting along so well.

WBY watched the room, and "awwwed" Blake was setting up some interior decorating, Yang was carrying a bed in one hand, and Weiss was directing the chaos.

The three older women all found themselves delighted at motherly Ruby.

"That's so cute!" Weiss exclaimed,

"Oh Ruby...you're a great mom." Blake commented.

Ruby giggled. "I sure hope so, cause I want him to love me!"

"I...I do..." Harry whispered to her.

Ruby smiled. "Oh? Yaaay!"

Harry blushed and Yang set the bed down on the right side.

"Well Mister Nephew...hope you like it!" She told him.

Harry looked at the bed in amazement. It was like a dream come true!

He looked around the room...it was all his!

"Thank you guys so much...here, help yourself to my food, and i'll lay Harry down for his new naptime."

Harry looked at Ruby. "Aw...But...I'm not...*YAWN* Sleepy yet..."

"Shh..you're still not back to full strength. Just lay down...bed's all nice and comfy for you..." she whispered as she tucked him in. Zweii leapt onto the bed and curled up next to Harry The little dog licked the boy's face happily, then rested his head on the bed. Ruby kissed both their heads, drew the curtains, then slowly backed out. "Sleep tight, honey..." She whispered softly as she gave the boy another glance.

"night miss..ruby..." he whispered before drifting off into his own dream.

Ruby moved back to give him a quick kiss on the tip of his little button nose. Then left the room...but the she came back in and gave him another kiss...then finally she went back to the kitchen where her friends were. But now she wanted to go back to give him another kiss. "Ruby c'mon and eat!" Yang called, having prepped sandwhiches.

"No! I wanna go kiss Harry again..." she mumbled.

Weiss sighed and smiled. "You're devoted to him..."

"Don't get clingy now !" Yang warned

Ruby pouted. "He's my boy, I'll be clingy if I wanna!"

"Well, I suppose that's good..." Yang shrugged.

Ruby stuck up her nose and nodded. "Uh-huh! I'm supermom!"

"Supermom? Hmm...Ruby we should talk." Yang said, gesturing away.

"About how mommy-y I am?" Ruby replied proudly.

"Yes...in private, cmere." Yang lead her to her bedroom .

"Okay!" Ruby replied cheerfully.

"Ruby...are you being clingy because of mom..?" Yang asked.

Ruby's eyes widened. "H-Huh...?"

"I mean...I know you miss Mom...but you shouldn't try and compare yourself to her..."

Ruby scowled. "Seriously? You think that's what this is about?"

"No Ruby! You don't understand...you took him in because you're a kind, beautiful girl. You're a mom now...but you're your own mom. Not Summer."

Ruby sighed. "I know. That's what I'm trying to do."

"You'll do great sis..." Yang encouraged "I love you.."

Ruby blushed. "Aw, Yang, getting all sappy..." She said fondly.

After that heartwarming moment, the two returned to dinner with their teammates...today had been long, it was time to relax. Of course, Ruby made sure to save lots of food for her Harry.


	8. Chapter 7

Harry was awakened to a welcome surprise. There was something soft and warm. And it was giving him kisses... He started giggling, as something tickled his face. He opened his eyes to see Zwei, his new friend, yipping and licking repeatedly. "Doggy!" Zwei let out a yip and nuzzled Harry. He giggled and gave the dog a hug. "Hi!"

Zwei nuzzled Harry and Harry buried his face in his back. Zweii was so soft! And nice! Then, the door opened. "Haaaarryyyy~!" Came a cheerful voice. "Wakey wakey~!"

Harry looked towards the door. "Miss Ruby!" He cheered, as the Huntress walked in and sat on the bed, pulling the two in for a hug.

"Good morning honey!" He snuggled into her eagerly, savouring her touch. He loved her hugs! She did it so gently... "Did you sleep good Harry?" Ruby asked, pulling him and Zweii onto her lap. Harry nodded eagerly and returned to snuggling Ruby. She laughed. "Aww, you're all snuggly!" He blushed, smiling brightly as he clutched at her corset. Ruby giggled and poked his nose. "Boooop!" She said playfully, channeling her inner Nora. Harry blushed deeply, and hid in her shoulder. Ruby giggled and carried him to the closet. "Let's get you all dressed Harry! We're going out to Breakfast today!"

Harry smiled brightly. "Yaaaay!" He cheered, trying to show Miss Ruby how happy he was.

Ruby set him down and pulled a little Red shirt over his head, and changed his PJ pants into regular little jeans. She also tried to tame his hair a bit, but didn't succeed... She pouted slightly, then smiled. "I should take you to get a haircut! You'd look soooo cute and handsome with short hair!" Harry nodded, not wanting to disagree, and nuzzled Ruby's soft and soothing heartbeat filled chest. She scratched his head and put his shoes on. "Now...would you like Miss Blake, Weiss and Yang to come? They'd love to see you im sure!" Harry looked at her with a smile and nodded eagerly. They were all nice to him. He liked them. Ruby laughed and pulled out her scroll. "In that case, yes! I'll go ahead and tell them to meet us there." She replied. Harry clapped his hands happily, then patted Zwei on the head. Zwei yipped in delight and gave him another lick. He liked his new little master. Harry gave Zwei one last hug before Ruby lead him out of the house. They got in Ruby's red convertible, which was converted, and drive off. Harry sat in his secure seat in the back. Yes, she had purchased a car seat for him. He was too little to not have one. She didn't want to get in trouble, and she wanted him safe. She then began her ride out into the city. Harry looked distraught... "What's wrong Harry?" She asked.

"I-I-I wanna be with you..." Harry admitted

Ruby giggled. "Awww, such a sweetie... Don't worry, you'll be with me as soon as we get to the restaraunt! Sound good?" He nodded worriedly and twiddled his thumbs.

"W-What do Muss Weiss and Miss Blake and Niss Yang do?" Harry asked Ruby.

Ruby smiled. "Ah, you wanna know what jobs your aunties have?" Harry nodded. "Well, me and your aunties have a really cool job! We go around, and we save people from threats. We used to stop big bad monsters...but they all got wiped out. So we're really...just policemen now." Ruby told him. "But we've been doing other things to! Your Auntie Yang is a pro MMA Fighter, your auntie Blake is a Civil Rights Worker, and your Auntie Weiss owns a big company!" Harry blinked. He didn't know what those meant. Ruby smiled. "Auntie Yang fights people, Auntie Blake works to make sure faunas like her get treated nice like people, and Auntie Weiss is in charge of a lot of people's jobs." Harry nodded in understanding and Ruby reached back and rubbed his head. She'd gotten a lot taller than she was in Beacon...she'd filled out nicely, and was now the apple of many men's eye. She was proud of her looks, but didn't want to flaunt them. Besides, the other girls on her team got more looks than she did. It made her a bit jealous, but eh. Looking down at how tiny Harry was, she wondered if she'd be that much taller than him if she was still in her Beacon years. She shrugged and pulled up to the Diner where Weiss' limo, Blake's Black Chevrolet and Yang's motorcycle could all be seen in the lot. Ruby hopped out and pulled Harry out of his car seat, taking him in her arms and leading him to the restaurant. He eagerly clutched at her as she picked him up, smiling brightly. He was being held again! That made him happy! He snuggled close to a Ruby and she smiled mirth fully. "Heheh...you love my hugs."

"I love your hugs..." Harry repeated softly. "A lot..."

Ruby's smile grew and she hugged Harry tighter. He listened in on her heartbeat and grinned happily. He liked the sound... "Awww, don't fall asleep on me, honey." Ruby cooed, stroking his head. "You have num-nums to eat!"

Harry perked up and looked around the restaurant. "Ruby!" A perky voice called, and Ruby looked over to see Yang and the rest of RWBY sitting in a booth.

"Hey, big sis!" Ruby called back, waving enthusiastically. "I got my Harry-Beary, so we're all set!"

"It's Harry!" Weiss grinned, hopping up and walking over to Ruby. She crouched down to Harry's height.

"Hey little guy! How are you?"

Harry smiled shyly. "I'm good, Miss Weiss...How are you...?"

"Just wonderful now that you're here!"

Ruby was surprised. "Gee, Weiss I didn't know you liked kids."

Weiss blushed slightly and smiled. "There's a lot of things you don't know about me, Ruby." She said coolly.

Ruby shrugged. "But we're partners!" She suddenly said, pouting. "We're supposed to know everything about one another!"

Weiss sighed and rolled her eyes. "Ruby, everyone has secrets. I bet you have some stuff you haven't told me."

Ruby shook her head. "I only leave out the extremely personals! Bestie!" She cheered, throwing her arm around Weiss.

Weiss rolled her eyes, but allowed it. She even smiled somewhat. Her partner was such a dork. She and Ruby sat down, Weiss being next to the wall and Harry sitting in Ruby's lap on the outside of the booth, while Blake and Yang sat across from the respectively. Harry hadn't noticed before...but something was on Auntie Blake's head. He looked at her curiously and noticed the kitty ears. He blinked brightly. He had seen people like that while he was doing yardwork. Uncle Vernon thought they were freaks. But Harry thought the people with animal parts were really cool. He wanted...to touch them. But that would be mean... He tugged on Ruby's cloak. "M-Miss Ruby! Auntie Blake has kitty ears..."

Blake blinked and held her hands up to her ears. Ruby giggled. "I know! Aren't they cute?"

Harry nodded, saying, "T-They're so cool...I want kitty ears too..."

Blake had a visible blush on her face. Ruby laughed. "Aww, he's the biggest sweetie ever!" She cooed, patting the boy's head. "Right, Blake? Heeeey...Blake, can Harry scratch your ears?"

Blake's eyes widened at the thought. She looked at Harry to see him...very very hopeful looking. Blake couldn't bring herself to say no to that face... "Okay, okay..." She sighed, leaning down to allow Harry to scratch her ears. He did so eagerly, smiling all the while. And Blake was...secretly enjoying it.

"...Are you purring?" Yang asked.

"No..."

"Blake you totally are." Yang laughed. Harry blushed and pulled his hands away. Blake returned to her seat on the table.

"I was NOT." She hissed, crossing her arms.

"Were SOOO purring." Yang snickered.

Blake huffed and snuggled into her seat, and was then suddenly petted on the ears by Yang, teasingly. She yelped and glared at Yang...but allowed the petting to continue. Yang snickered. "You loooove it." She said with a smirk.

"I will elbow you in the stomach."

Meanwhile, Weiss tapped Ruby on the shoulder. "Hey...mind if I hold him? Is he okay with it?" Ruby hesitated. SHE wanted to hold her Harry. But...It wasn't fair to hog him... So she gave him a questioning glance. Harry blushed and shrugged, but Ruby decided that meant yes. So she gently placed Harry in Weiss lap, and her eyes became hearts. "Ohhh you're so tiny!" Harry squeaked in surprise at her reaction. He fidgeted uneasily. And this made him more adorable. Weiss nuzzled the top of his head, then kissed it. "Aw...Lookie. I think I love you."

Ruby giggled. "Don't get too clingy. He's MY Harry."

"I'm stealing him." Weiss replied, hugging him protectively. Ruby's jaw dropped.

"No!" She let out a whimper as she tried to take Harry back, but Weiss held her back with one hand. "Nooooo, my Harry!" Weiss snickered, loving teasing her partner.

Weiss was tugged on by Harry. "U-Uhm...a-auntie Weiss...c-can I go back to Miss Ruby?" Weiss pouted.

"Awwwwww, fine..." She said, handing Harry back. "Go back to the dunce..."

Harry snuggled into Ruby's stomach, and then the waitress approached. "Can I take your order?"

Yang fired off her large order. "...You're paying for your own food." Weiss said flatly. "I won't have you taking advantage of my offer to pay."

Yang groaned. "Cmon Weiss! You always pay! You own a company!"

"Doesn't mean I want you taking advantage of me." Weiss huffed. "You ALWAYS do this and I'm sick of it."

Yang groaned and put her head on the table. Blake placed her order, and Weiss said hers, and now it was Ruby's turn. Ruby ordered chocolate chip pancakes and chocolate milk. "Okay, sweetie. What're you gonna have?" She asked Harry.

Harry shrugged, and looked down. "U-Um...I-I'm not...hungry..." he said, trying to pass it off. Ruby frowned

"Harry, you know you don't have to be like that with me. C'mon, pick something. I want something in your tummy."

Harry bit his lip and waved her down. Ruby leaned down, and Harry whispered, "I-I-I can't read the thingy..." Ruby's eyes widened.

"Oooooooh." She giggled softly. "Guess I'm gonna have to teach you how to read then!" Harry blushed, and Ruby decided to just order him the usual Pancake, bacon, Sausage menu, with Chocolate Milk. The Waitress grinned, then took off. Harry still felt a little stupid... Ruby noticed his demeanour and frowned. "Nooo, honey, it's okay..." She cooed stroking his cheek. "You're only little."

"B-But..." he tried to protest, but Ruby shushed him and gave him a tight squeeze.

"No Honey...I promise it's okay..." She rocked him back and forth. "I'll teach you AAAALL about reading, and you'll be a super genius by the time I'm done with you. That's a promise!" Harry giggled and blushed, hiding in her stomach. Ruby grinned and rocked him around. Team WBY was staring at them. Ruby looked at them with a tilted head. "Uh...Something wrong?" She asked with a blink.

Weiss and Yang burst out first. "Dawwwwww! You're such a good mom!"

Ruby blushed and smiled at the praise. "Awww, you think so?" She said, squeezing Harry gently.

"I know so!" Yang replied. Weiss just clapped. Blake was seriously freaking out over how good a mother she was.

Ruby smiled proudly. "I'm the best mom ever!" She said, sticking her nose up high.

Weiss laughed condescendingly. "I could probably be a better mom than you if I had a kid." She taunted.

Ruby pouted and poked Weiss in the belly. "Could not! You'd be too busy with work!"

"Hey I could too!" Weiss backtalked. Ruby shook her head.

"Nuh uh!" Ruby shot back

"Yuh huh!"

"Nuh UH!"

"Yuh HUH!"

"Should we stop them?" Yang asked.

"No. I wanna see how stupid this gets." Blake replied.

Soon, Weiss and Ruby were pushing on each other and saying,

"Me!"

"No me!"

They didn't even notice the food... Harry was confused. Yang was watching with a quirked brow. Blake was smirking. Yang clapped her hands. "EY! You two! Foods here!"

Ruby looked to see her steaming food. "Oooooh, my meal!" She cheered excitedly. "Yay!" Harry's plate was set down in front of her and Ruby decided to feed Harry first. She grabbed a fork, impaled some eggs, and raised the fork to Harry's lips. "Open wide!"

Harry grinned widely and opened his mouth expectantly. "Aaaaaahhh..." He said happily.

Ruby spoonfed him his meal with a happy look in her eyes, until his whole plate was gone. Harry sleepily laid against her as Ruby ate her own meal. All the food made him sleepy. Ruby looked down at him and giggled. "Awww, someone needs a nap!" She cooed. Harry shook his head and the girls, Who had finished their food, cooed at him. It made him blush and hide deeper in Ruby's soft tummy. Ruby laughed at his antics. "Awww, who's all widdle and cuddly? Are you all widdle and cuddly? Yes you are! Oh, yes you are!"

"He's not a dog, Ruby." Blake said flatly.

"Oh." Ruby said, shrugging. "Then... Who's my little kitty? You are! Oh yes you are!"

Blake was mortified "Seriously?!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms up. "Why?!"

"To annoy you~" Ruby laughed. Blake grumbled, and Weiss paid the tab, forgetting about her promise to Yang. Yang didn't complain And so, the girls all rose to leave. Ruby was cradling Harry like he was an infant. The other girls smirked.

"You baby him too much~." Weiss said. Yang shrugged in response. And Blake stepped in front of Ruby.

"May...I hold him?"

Ruby smiled broadly. "Sure!" She said enthusiastically. "Go see Auntie Blake, Harry!"

Harry looked out at Blake and looked unsure for a moment...but then reached out to her. Blake took him into her arms. She stared at him contemplatively for a few moments. Then she nuzzled the top of his head. She even purred as she did so. Harry giggled and felt himself get nuzzled, so he nuzzled back. Soon the two were just cuddling each other close. It was adorable... But now Ruby was jealous. Blake should get her own Harry! This one was all hers and hers alone! Ruby reached out and took Harry back and Blake looked disappointed. But regardless, they all hugged. "Let's meet up soon!" Yang grinned.

"Yeah totally!" Ruby agreed happily. She loved spending time with the girls. They all separated into their own cars, and drive off towards their own houses. Ruby looked back at Harry in his car seat, only to see him fast asleep... "Awwwwwwww!" She cooed happily. She almost reached back to hug him before remembering she was driving. She groaned. Oh well, gotta be safe! And with that she drive back home, grinning. She'd cuddle him a bit before tucking him in for his nap. Then she'd plan lunch! Hmm...What would he get for lunch?


End file.
